


The Wait

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 2 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Time: 10 minutes too earlyPlace: Their first date."





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> For buni_emoji on Dreamwidth.
> 
> I had never before realised that MiyuSawa and KageHina had the same dynamic (kinda)

Tobio was nervous like he had never been before. It wasn’t his first time being nervous, he was no stranger to the symptoms kicking in just before a big match and especially when it was against a powerful team. However, he could rationalise them. Being nervous in those circumstances made sense to him since he was hoping to make it big in the volleyball world whereas he couldn’t now.  
  
Objectively, he was just going to go shopping with Hinata. Nothing to fret, right ? Nothing to write home about or lose sleep over and then miss your alarm to end up rushing to get prepared and run there thus arriving 10 minutes early, right ?  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as he realised he had been pacing in front of the station where they had agreed to meet. He adjusted his jacket and put his hand through his hair before stopping once again and had to force himself to lean against a poll, hands in his pocket to stop fidgeting. He took a deep breath.  
  
So what if it was their first official date ? It’s not like Hinata would stop fancying him if he was late or not so well put together or even rude…. right ? It was actually a damn miracle that with being all of that daily he had even taken a liking to him to begin with now that he really thought about it.  
  
For the second time since he had arrived, the passengers from the train all left the station and he started scanning the crowd to find a familiar face. It’s only when the flow had stopped that his heartbeat returned to a more controlled pace. He sighed and febrily pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. The idiot still had a good five minutes to get there and he wasn’t known for his punctuality.  
  
Anyway, it wasn’t their first time being alone together so why the nerves suddenly ? Chances were that they were gonna act exactly the same way they always had every time they hang out, just… you know…_romantically_. He sighed loudly just before being startled by a loud familiar voice.  
  
“KAGEYAMA ?!”  
  
He turned towards the noise and froze.  
  
“Hinata ?”  
  
A pregnant silence stretched between them before Tobio cleared his throat.  
  
“You’re uh.. early ?”  
  
The spiker became suddenly bright red and opened his mouth, stuttering slightly as he pointed accusingly at him.  
  
“Well- I- uh.. HA ! And _you_ ! You were already here ! So what, couldn’t wait for our date ?”  
  
Tobio watched as Hinata hid his face with his hand, his ears turning red as well from the embarrassment. He opened his mouth, but the insult ultimately came out too affectionate, riddled with loving.  
  
“Dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
